Harpers
The Harpers guild is a semi-secret organization dedicated to preserving history and maintaining a balance between civilization and nature. The organisation has a long history that dates back to 200 BP, and has seen kingdoms and cities rise and fall within its lifespan. The organisation still stands till this day due to its neutral stance in conflicts. The organization is benevolent, knowledgeable, and open to bringing fairness to Moonsea. Bards, Rangers, Wizards and at times Druids of good or neutral alignments are commonly drawn to the Harpers. Adventurers The guild has a cohesive network of spellcasters and anonymous adventurers who advocate equality and covertly oppose the abuse of power. Adventurers of the guild tends to act alone and rely on their own resources. They do not count on fellow Harpers if being caught in scrapes. Nevertheless, Harpers are dedicate to helping one another in times of need, and friendships between Harpers are nigh unbreakable. Although most Harpers prefer to operate in the shadows, there are exceptions. Harpers generally take on any quests to help any who are powerless regardless of race or alignment. Within the guild, Harpers (excluding Rank 1) are also usually informed of covert missions that require much discretion, especially dealing with high profile targets. Hierarchy Adventurers are awarded Renown Points in order to rank up within the organisation. # Rank 1: Watcher (Renown pts: 0) # Rank 2: Harpshadow (Renown pts: 5) # Rank 3: Brightcandle (Renown pts: 10) (Level Requirement: 5th level) # Rank 4: Wise Owl (Renown pts: 15) (Level Requirement: 11th level) # Rank 5: True Harpers (Renown pts: 20) (Level Requirement: 17th level) Each rank has a corresponding rank plate to symbolize the adventurer's affiliation and rank. The Harpers guild is primarily led by a council of High Harpers, however their identities and locations are kept as a tight secret within the guild and instructions are passed down in a discreet manner. Perks Adventurers within the organisation are awarded perks for attaining a certain rank. With a higher rank, an adventurer has more influence and access to more privileges. Rank 1: Watcher Watchers upon joining the guild are provided with a free Bag of Holding as well as a rank plate. Watchers will need to start completing quests assigned to the guild and earn themselves some status as a good-willed Harper before ranking up. Rank 2: Harpshadow Harpshadows have proven themselves to be good-natured and willing to help others. Harpshadows are offered details on covert missions whenever there is one available. Harpshadows are also introduced to how the network within the guild works and how to get information easily within the guild. Rank 3: Brightcandle Brightcandles are veterans who are familiar with most aspects of the guild's activities, be it a public aid for the poor and oppressed or a covert mission to free slaves from the clutches of their owners. Brightcandles have begun to build connections with various individuals and have strong bonds with one another. Brightcandles are entitled with access to the guild-owned libraries as well as any inside information the guild may have of a city. Rank 4: Wise Owl Wise Owls are, as the rank says, the wisest of the guild members. A majority consists of elves who have lasted over the years since the establishment of the guild, others possess the richest experiences in covert and combat missions alike. Wise Owls are entitled to a training session to learn a new skill (new proficiency or skill can be discussed with me), and each Wise Owl is able to request for up to 2 health potions (2d4 +2) whenever accepting a quest assigned by the guild. Rank 5: True Harper True Harpers are the elites of the Harpers guild and they have the second highest authority over members of the guild. One can only become a True Harper if elected by the council of High Harpers as well as obtaining sufficient renown points. True Harpers are entitled to all information within the guild and the network without restrictions, free roam across the guild archives, as well as receiving a trained messenger bird. References Part of the information is derived from the D&D Adventurers League Faction Guide v7.1 "☀https://www.victoriaescapegames.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/DDAL_FACTION_GUIDE_v701.pdf" Category:Factions